


Beloved Mate

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Beloved 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should know that he can't run from Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Mate

Castiel watched from the shadows as Sam packed his belongings, his brother, the idiot Dean, helping him do so. Anger coursed through Castiel as he watched them, as he knew it would be harder for him to get near his beloved mate. Sam was carrying Castiel's offspring, of that he was certain, and to have that fool of a hunter near Sam, standing guard, was grating on his nerves. Oh he knew he could dispose of Dean easily, but at the same time Cas was no fool, he knew Sam would fight him when he came to him if he got rid of the human.  
So he watched, waiting impatiently to have another taste of his human.   
Cas followed them, slipping into their car, listening as Dean talked almost non-stop during the drive, as if he was trying to fill the soul crushing silence that filled the vehicle whenever he didn't talk. Sam nodded at all the right places, occasionally answering a question, but for the most part he was silent.   
They drover for hours, only stopping once for gas and food, and another time when Sam's stomach rebelled and he had to throw up. Castiel knew he could stop Sam's morning sickness, but it would require him touching his mate, and he didn't trust himself to stop with that single touch so he kept to himself, invisible to their eyes.  
When they finally arrived at their destination Sam and Dean unpacked, before Sam went to lie down, exhaustion and emotions catching up with him. Castiel stayed invisible, waiting until Sam practically forced Dean to leave, to go out for the evening, after placing wards and salt-lines in place to protect him. He waited for another ten or fifteen minutes, making sure Dean was truly gone before walking into Sam's room.  
His mate was curled up on the bed, tears running down his face, and it made Castiel smile. He sealed the building, chuckling a bit to himself as he stripped and then revealed his presence to his omega.  
“Did you miss me, Little Priest, well, no longer a priest, now are you Sam? Not after what we did. You're going to be good for me, aren't you, Sam? Gonna give me what I want, what we both want.”  
Sam stared at Castiel with a look of horror and dread on his face. He tried backing away, but Castiel was quicker, pinning him to the bed with one hand, the other moving freely down Sam's body.  
“Strip, Beloved,” Castiel whispered. “No sense ruining your clothes and letting Dean know that he failed once more.” He let go of Sam's wrists, a feral grin on his face.  
Sam was silent as he undressed, tears forming in his eyes. He had thought he was safe, that he'd escaped Castiel, but he knew the truth, he'd never outrun him, he'd never be able to hide.  
As soon as Sam was bare Castiel shoved him back down onto the bed, forcing Sam's legs apart. He ran his hands down Sam's thighs, before moving to his human's hole. Already it was getting wet, Sam's body knowing what it wanted, what it needed. Castiel, his alpha, his mate.  
“Gonna look so good with my knot inside you, filling you up once more, reclaiming what is mine. Tell me, Sam, did you ever think about him? Ever think about how it would feel to have Dean's knot inside of you? Claiming you, making you his bitch?”  
“No, never,” Sam said, looking away from the demonic-angel between his legs.  
“Don't lie to me, Beloved. I know you. You wanted him, wanted Dean to be your mate, and that's the real reason you ran, that's the real reason you refused any other. What do you think he'd say if he knew the truth? That you're nothing but a deviant, a twisted perverted freak who wanted to be mated to his big brother.”  
“That's not true,” Sam denied, his voice strained.  
Castiel slapped Sam's thigh hard, growling, “Don't lie. You can't lie to me, Sam. But that will never happen. You belong to me, my Sam, my omega, my mate.”   
Sam screamed as Castiel thrust three fingers deep inside of him, the pain of the intrusion catching him off guard. “No, please no. Hurts,” he whimpered, trying to move away from Castiel.  
“It'll hurt more if you fight it, Sam,” Castiel whispered, his voice low and seductive.  
Sam forced himself to still, closing his eyes tightly as Castiel continued to fuck him with his fingers, the sound of Sam's breathing and the wet, squelching sound of his own juices loud in the otherwise silent room.  
“I'm going to fuck you again and again, Sam. Whenever I want, however I want. And you aren't going to stop me. You want this, want me, and I’ll give you what you want. I am a loving mate after all,” Castiel purred. He was stroking his own cock, licking his lips in anticipation of being buried inside Sam's hole once more.  
Sam hated how his body reacted to Castiel, hated the way the demonic-angel was able to push all his buttons, and make him go against all of his reasoning. He wanted this over, wanted to curl up and die, shame and want coursing through him.  
Castiel grew impatient, pulling his fingers out, not caring if the action caused Sam any pain. While he knew this would be easier if Sam was on his hands and knees, he wanted to see his human's face as he took him, and moved even closer to Sam. “Gonna fuck you now, gonna knot your sweet little hole, make you beg me to let you come for me.”  
Sam screwed his eyes even tighter shut, pulse pounding in his ears.  
“Open them,” Castiel spat out, grabbing Sam by the throat.  
Sam forced his eyes open, and saw bright blue eyes watching him, eyes that swiftly changed to black. When Castiel entered him he finally made a sound, screaming in anguish as he was entered.   
Castiel's body might have been small but his cock was all alpha. Long and thick, with a knot that was massive even deflated. And Sam knew how big it would be fulled enlarged, which terrified him. He wanted to escape, but knew it was futile, that nothing he did would stop this, that nothing would save him from Castiel's attentions.  
Castiel seemed to feed off of Sam's screams of protest, slamming hard and fast into his mate's body, loving the pained little moans and whimpers Sam made. He loved the way Sam tried so badly to act like he didn't want this, that Castiel didn't complete him in the way only an alpha could.  
“That's it, that's my good little mate, tell me you want this, that you want me,” Castiel moaned, thrusting brutally into Sam's body, hands gripping him tightly.  
“Want this, want you,” Sam moaned, forcing the words out, when all he wanted to do was say no, god no. But Sam knew he couldn't, that he'd only receive worse if he fought this. He kept praying that Dean would come home, that Dean would save him, but his brother had no clue what was happening.  
“Say my name, Sam. Say who you belong to.”  
“Castiel, I belong to you, Castiel. Only you, please, god, it hurts,” Sam cried out, tears falling.  
Castiel slapped him across the face, hissing, “Don't say his name. He has nothing to do here with us. You belong to me, not him, never him, not anymore. I didn't prevent Lucifer from getting his hands on you only to have you call our father for help.”  
Sam was confused, but he refused to take Castiel's bait, he refused to ask just what the demonic-angel had meant by that statement.  
“You don't know, do you? What was done to you as a baby, the demon who killed your mother and fed you his blood, made you the proper vessel for Lucifer, but I stopped that from happening. I’ve waited a long time to have you, Sam, and you will never belong to anyone but me.”  
Sam felt sick, even sicker than he had before Castiel spoke, now knowing that his whole life had led to this, had led to him being used by one fallen angel or another.  
“I fell to stop him getting you, Sam. Don't you like what you've caused? I'm who and what I am today because of you.”  
“No, that's not true, it can't be true,” Sam whispered brokenly.  
Castiel gave a feral grin, slamming harder into Sam's body. His knot was beginning to swell, catching on Sam's rim with each thrust. He whispered, his voice dark with lust and evil intent, “Oh, but it is. You caused this, Sam. You made me become this. You made me do this to you, for you.”  
Sam shook his head in denial, not wanting to believe Castiel's words. His hands moved to the alpha's body, trying to force him off, but that only earned him another slap and his hands forced above his head once more.  
“Don't make me hurt you, Sam,” Castiel hissed, fucking Sam harder, faster. “Well, more than I already have.”  
Sam stopped moving, laying still as he could, accepting the demonic-angel's thrusts into him in almost complete silence. He grimaced in pain as Castiel's knot fully lodged inside of him, forcing an orgasm to rip through him. He was ashamed at how his body reacted, ashamed that he found pleasure in this, pleasure at his own violation.   
“That's it, that's my good little omega. A good bitch comes for their alpha's knot, a good bitch comes untouched. You may claim you don't want this, claim you don't need this, but I know you, Sam. You crave this, crave your alpha, crave me.”  
Sam wept, body betraying him as Castiel filled him up once more, polluting Sam's already tainted body.   
“Soon you'll start to show, my Beloved. Soon it will be obvious that you carry my young. It's gonna be so perfect,” Castiel purred, as if he was a lover. He leaned in, kissing Sam hard, fucking Sam's mouth with his tongue in a cruel parody of what he had done with his cock. “Mm, as sweet as our first and second kissed,” he purred, pulling away.  
“It was only one time, after... after the last time we were together.”  
Castiel laughed, “Our first kiss happened when you were but a boy, Sam. When I sucked the taint of the demon's blood out of you, when you corrupted me.”  
Dread and horror filled Sam's eyes. “No, that's not true.”  
“Oh but it is. You did this, I wasn't lying when I told you that. You did this when you were a boy, brought this on yourself. You damned both of us, and did so with a smile.”  
Sam shook his head, not wanting to believe Castiel's words.  
“You were all of 6 years old, sweet, innocent, yet tainted, wrong. You accepted my kisses like the little omega slut you are, greedily, begging for more, begging me to stay or take you with me. That kiss, that single event changed me, for the better that is.”  
Sam shuddered, a moan falling from his mouth and Castiel moved his hand between them, wrapping it around Sam's cock, stroking him quickly to another orgasm.   
Castiel cursed, his knot quickly deflating. He continued to kiss Sam greedily, until the moment he pulled out. He quickly redressed, smiling down at the debauched sight Sam made. “I'll see you soon, Sam,” he promised, disappearing in a flutter of wings.  
Sam curled up around himself, shaking, sobbing. He was still laying like that, not having the energy to move, when Dean came home less than a half hour later. The minute his brother walked into their home he knew what had happened.  
Sam let himself be led to the shower, stood silent as Dean washed him off, let his brother dress him, and silently let his brother lead him into his bedroom. He stayed silent as Dean pulled him against his chest, telling him it would be alright, that they'd find a way to stop this, to stop Castiel.  
Same wished it was true, but he knew Castiel had been speaking the truth. He'd caused this. Sam had caused this all to happen. And whatever came of it was on his head.


End file.
